The Season He Hated
by Dark Angelx3
Summary: Inuyasha must go through the hardtimes of Mating season, and he keeps trying to keep his mind and thoughts off a certain miko, but how long can he go on pretending he's alright? Lemon


**Hey guys!! New story with a lemon...Sorry but every writer has to have at least one lemon story right?  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry Im not posting many stories lately, Ive been tied up with alot  
of stuff lightly!!**

_**The Season He Hated  
By: Dark Angel**_

_He smiled as he laid beside her, sniffing at her neck, breathing in her intoxicating scent which held so much lust. The demon inside him stirred wildly and he quickly climbed on top of her, staring down into her dark brown eyes. He kissed her lips, nibbling on her bottom lip, slowly slipping his tongue in, and smiled as he felt her tongue slide across his. He moved his hand underneath her shirt, and felt her ever so soft skin and her ever so perfect breasts. Inuyasha smiled into her neck, tracing over her skin with his tongue, where she was to be bitten, and he he heard her softly moan his name. Inuyasha smiled and kissed her neck ever so tenderly, and he felt her slowly moving her hands down his chest and to a very sensitive spot. Inuyasha closed his eyes while he buried his head into her neck and nibbled softly. _

_"Ka..go..me..."_

Inuyasha opened his eyes, to see everyone looking down at him. The hanyou quickly blushed as Kagome was deathly close to his face, making Inuyasha wanting to kiss her. "Inuyasha what were you dreaming about?" Inuyasha turned into a deeper shade of red, and started to scoot away from her. He was making it his goal to stay away from her until Spring was over. "N..Nothing!!! I wasn't dreaming about anything!!" He jumped up into a nearby tree and stared down at everyone. Kagome looked up at him and Inuyasha just glared at the girl. "What are you staring at stupid?! Just go away!"

Kagome glared at him and turned her back to him. "Fine hateful!" She started walking off back to the village and Sango just looked up at a red Inuyasha. She simply shook her head and started walking off towards her best friend. "You okay Kagome?" Kagome smiled at her and nodded her head. "Yes. It seems every time I look at the blooming flowers I'm happy again. I guess thats just Spring for ya." Sango nodded her head in agreement and started to look around her. The flowers were blooming very nicely, the sky was a brilliant blue, and the air was so fresh and clean. Spring was the best time of the year.

Inuyasha growled and felt like throwing up from embarrassment.

"**Damn Spring**! It just gets worse every year! Damn demon blood..."

He started to mumble under his breath, and started to close his eyes. He leaned against the trunk of the tree and sighed deeply. Kagome's naked form popped into his mind and Inuyasha licked his lips hungrily. How bad he wanted her underneath him, moaning his name, asking him for more. He bit his bottom lip and imagined all the places he could nibble or lick her wonderful body. "Damnit Inuyasha!!" He mentally slapped himself and shook his head, trying to clear his dirty thoughts. He smacked his head against the tree trunk, and decided to go cool down in the river.

Kagome pulled at her hair and felt her whole body cringe from being dirty. "I'm going to go take a bath Sango! I'll be back shortly!" Miroku quickly popped his head around the corner, and smiled slyly. "Kagome, I'll come with you to make sure you're not harmed during your bath." Kagome closed her eyes as she heard the loud smack, and sighed deeply at the poor perverted monk. "Kagome go on. I'll keep this pervert here with me." Kagome waved and grabbed her bag. "It's going to be so much better once I'm clean!" Kagome skipped happily to the river and whistled a light tune.

Inuyasha slowly removed the top of his haroi, and threw to the ground. He couldn't keep the miko off his mind, and he felt his demon blood stir with delight. How bad he wanted to claim her, to mount her, to hear her scream his name. His body shook with utter sensation. He started to untie his pants, until he heard someone whistling. He quickly jumped up into the tree above him, and he hid within the leaves. His golden eyes widen as he saw Kagome stop at the river's bank and slowly started removing her clothes. Inuyasha felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he observed her perfect body. Her creamy skin, her beautiful raven locks that spilled down her back, and her long slender legs, how Inuyasha wanted to make her his. He felt the air around him become thicker and his chest become tighter.

_How can someone be so damn beautiful?!_

He closed his eyes and Kagome once again popped into his mind. He could feel her breath onto his chest and he would thrust into her, he could feel her nails dig into his back, and he could hear her scream his name as she reached her climax. The hanyou couldn't contain himself much longer. He dug his nails into the bark as his thoughts deepen. Kagome wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in farther into her, and her skin shined with her sweat. Inuyasha felt the world become hotter and hotter.

Inuyasha jerked his eyes open and felt his demon blood boil with sensual desire. He needed her and he was making it known. He jumped down into the waters and pulled Kagome to him, ignoring her protest. "Kagome I love you." He quickly kissed her nibbling on her bottom lip, and Kagome's eyes grew huge with shock.

"Inuyasha what has come over you?!"

Inuyasha breathed heavily, almost panting and Kagome could see such intense desire in his eyes. "Kagome, I have tried to keep away from you every Spring, but I can't control it any longer. Kagome I need you as my mate. I need to know that you will be there for me every morning I wake up, so I can see your beautiful smiling face. Kagome I'm so in love with you and I need you now more than ever. I need to know if you'll be mine." Kagome looked up into his eyes and his arms around her naked form.

"Inuyasha..."

Kagome was speechless. He was in love with her and what was it supposed to mean he was trying to keep away from her every Spring? Kagome looked up into his eyes once more and lightly smiled. "Inuyasha I will be yours...I love you." Inuyasha smiled and quickly claimed her lips in a long passionate kiss. He picked her up and smiled into the kiss as he felt her legs wrap around his waist. He walked over to the bank and grabbed his haroi, and he carefully placed Kagome down and climbed on top of her. "Are you sure this is what you want Kagome? You know if we do this you can never leave me..."

Kagome looked up into his eyes and lightly kissed him. "Inuyasha of course this is what I want...I've always wanted to be with you, and only you my silly hanyou...I wouldn't trade you away for the world Inuyasha...I love you." Inuyasha smiled and placed his forehead on hers. "Thats what I was wanting to hear my love." He quickly reclaimed her lips and kicked off his pants. Kagome's heart started to race as she felt Inuyasha nibble on her neck, and how tightly he held onto her waist. Inuyasha quickly started kissing her lips and quickly pushed himself into the woman beneath him. Kagome gasped as she felt Inuyasha enter her, and her body shook with light pains.

Inuyasha looked down at her and kissed her cheeks, and placed a hand onto her cheek, rubbing his thumb across it. "I'll stop Kagome..." Kagome quickly shook her head and wrapped her legs around him, making sure he wouldn't move. "Inuyasha don't leave or I'll sit you." She heard him chuckle and she watched his eyes dance with humor. "If you say so my little miko." Inuyasha slowly started to move and he bit his bottom lip in pleasure.

Inuyasha smiled down at Kagome as she smiled back at him, while her eyes held enjoyment. Inuyasha let his hands move to her perfect breasts and Kagome moaned at his touch. Kagome held onto his neck as he started to pump faster into her, and Inuyasha slowly moved his hand down her stomach, making her moan. Kagome placed her hands on his muscled chest and her fingers lightly moved down, feeling his abs. Inuyasha smirked and he felt Kagome start to fondle his ears. Kagome smirked as she watched Inuyasha hold back a moan, and he quickly covered her lips with his.

He slide his tongue into her mouth and their tongues fought a battle for dominance. Inuyasha pulled out of their kiss and wrapped his arm around her, holding her into place as he pounded into her faster and harder. Kagome started to moan louder and she started to dig her nails into his back, as he moved faster and harder into her. Inuyasha felt his demon blood burn with desire and pleasure and he could feel it take over as he got faster into pace. Kagome looked up into his eyes and seen them turn red, but she seen that same look of love in them.

Inuyasha howled and moaned with pleasure and started to thrust into her faster, and he held onto her hip as he felt her walls cave in around him. Kagome screamed the hanyou's name loudly into the night's air as she reached her climax, and Inuyasha quickly bite down hard into her, where her shoulder and neck met. Kagome could feel the blood trickle down her chest, and felt Inuyasha push deep inside releasing his seed inside her. He laid down beside her and started to lick her wound. "You alright Kagome?" Kagome smiled and she tried to control her breathing. "I'm a little tired.."

Inuyasha smiled and sat up, looking down at her. The moonlight hit the sweat on her body, making his mate shine, making her look even more beautiful. "Kagome, I love you." He gently kissed her and helped her up, wrapping his haroi securely around her. "Inuyasha where are we going?" He looked back at her as he tied his pants and smiled. "To your time..." Kagome raised an eyebrow and watched him smile at her. "Why are we going there love?" He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. "To get a good nights sleep, without disturbances..." Kagome smiled and threw her arms around his neck, and she lightly kissed his neck. "I love you Inuyasha..." Inuyasha placed a hand on the back of her head, and closed his eyes.

Pretty soon, he would have a family with the woman he loved, and spend the rest of his life with her.

Maybe Spring wasn't all that bad.

**Thanks for reading guys and I hope you enjoyed it!! This is my first lemon but I will take advice to make much better ones in the future!!!**


End file.
